Dinner Paid
by She-sells-shells
Summary: When Fuu decides to leave her bodyguards for the day, it gives her just enough time to meet two men who appear quite friendly AND to get into trouble again. You even get to chose which version of chapter two you like best.
1. Chapter 1

When Jin and Muugen started yet another fight between them selves, Fuu decided she would go her own way for today. When the road split she went right, they went left. She could hear Muugen's curses against her grow fainter. And a smile spread across her lips, she could finally enjoy her day.

She walked in the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face, the sound of wind in the high grass was tickling her ears, and a couple of hours had passed. Without noticing it, she had travelled quite a way and arrived in another small village early in the afternoon. And she was hungry! It started as a low grumble that was still manageable, but then it grew louder. Fuu finally decided it was time to find something to eat. Looking around she noticed an inn that seemed promising.

She fumbled in her hidden pockets, "damn I can't even afford a meal, oh who am I kidding I couldn't buy a bowl of rice with what I've got!", she gave the owner an embarrassed smile. Her smile faded as she turned around to leave, her stomach was greatly disappointed. "Wait young lady!" a voice nearly shouted, she turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a young man. "We would gladly offer you a meal if you'd like" His face was gentle, and even though his smile looked genuine she still stared suspiciously at him. "Come, tell us what you want it's the least we can do for someone as small and cute as you" His friend appeared, with the same smile on his face.

They seemed odd, but then again she couldn't help but think that they were both quite handsome and it didn't happen often that two young men were interested in helping her form their own free will that is. A brief thought went to her to bodyguards, and she wondered what they might be doing.

One of them had short black hair that fell on the back of his head, and the lightest blue eye she'd ever came across. He was at least a head taller than her, but the other was half a head taller than him, with long ivory blond hair and dark brown eyes. They bought her what she qualified as a meal, their eyes grew wider with each plate she emptied, and their wallets were a sad sight now. But all three chatted happily, she learned that they had been friends since childhood, and considered themselves as brothers. The dark haired one was Katashi, the light haired one was Shun, they were travelling across Japan collecting memories they said. They told her their stories and she told them about hers and the two ronins'.

"Ah that is a very interesting story, how unlikely that you would get together like that. Wish we would have fell onto you sooner" Shun blinked at her.

"May I ask where they are now?" Katashi asked. Fuu already blushing saw no reason not to tell the truth, so she told them she'd left them earlier that day, and then went on with another story of they usual fights.

Only the growing darkness outside alerted Fuu of the passing time, maybe she should try and find the others, and maybe they were looking for her… or maybe not. Still she had to find a place to sleep for the night. She stood up before the two men.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late guys, so maybe it's time we parted", she gave them a smile, she'd enjoyed their company, and the fact that they'd listened to her for so long.

"Wait, how about we treat you for dinner as well, it is dinner after all" Shun got up before she could refuse, and went over to the owner of the inn.

Shun asked for a small feast, haven seen what Fuu could eat, but he also asked for sake and for the owner to leave. The owner was reluctant for tonight was going to be a good night for him, but Shun paid him enough for him to leave and close his shop for the evening. And there weren't any more questions.

The three new "friends", sat and shared food and drinks, Fuu sat next to Shun and Katashi was on the opposite of the low table. Fuu was suspicious of their generosity but with a full stomach and the sake going to her head she soon thought no more of it. She could fell the heat on her cheeks and they were glowing red, her kimono had been pushed over her knees because she sat with her toes underneath her bum, even her loosened top showed parts of her left shoulder. The others noticed all these small signs, and shared through their glances silent information.

Shun slid closer towards Fuu and threw jokingly his arm around her when they all burst into laughter, but then he left it there. His fingers found their way to her naked skin, and made small circles on her pale shoulder blade. Normally Fuu would have been embarrassed by the situation but the sake made her lean into him more intensely. She couldn't ignore the delicate touch of the attractive blond. She would probably have dozed off if it continued, she was grinning slightly with her eyes half closed.

However, she frowned when she felt a warm hand on her knee, it was Katashi who had an arm under the table touching her and an elbow on the table holding his head. He was watching her intently. An evil grin spread across his face. Fuu tried to sit up but the grip on her shoulder went from subtle to harsh. She searched Shun's eyes, trying to understand his roughness.

"Here now Fuu, what's wrong aren't you having a good time?" He tilted his head and nudged it into her neck. His breathing was hot against her skin; he pressed his lips tenderly against the crook of her neck. "What what are you doing? Can you let go of me please" Fuu wiggled trying to free herself, Shun wrapped his other arm around her, she was locked in his embrace, meanwhile Katashi's hand was moving dangerously up the inside of her thigh, stroking her soft skin. Now she started to freak out, Fuu somehow managed to free one of her legs and started kicking viciously under the table, making the empty plates jump in the air. Both her arms went up to Shun's, gripping his flesh with her nails, frantically trying to get rid of them.

But the only thing she managed was to make Katashi angry; he violently threw the table over to the side, leaving the other two speechless. Katashi stepped closer, he kneeled before Fuu, and stroking her right cheek he laughed slowly " Fuu this is useless and I would really appreciate if you just relaxed and let us take care of you for tonight", his blue eye burning holes through hers.

Please comment, i would like to know if i write down the second part :) One comment would be enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, they made me so so happy! Little warning for this chapter, should be over 18, it's a bit gory too.

Fuu screamed in realisation as Shun grabbed her wrists and forced her to sit between his legs, he held them firmly and pushed aside the top of her kimono, his fingers lingering on her skin.

"Shhhh love" he whispered into her ear, Fuu tried to move away but was blocked by his knees on either side of her. Katashi carefully untied her sash giving her a wicked smile. Pushing aside her clothes he admired her scrawny yet delicate body, covered only in bandages. Good catch. She was so embarrassed, her face was burning red. Immediately she started crying having realised her screams weren't going to matter for the least. Shun's hands roamed over to her bindings, untying them while his friend kept her legs from thrashing around. They used the white material to tie her wrists expertly together behind her back. "Please… Don't…" she said quietly looking away.

The dark haired one decided it was time to take action, he was going to enjoy teasing her slowly. In his evil mind she would soon be begging them to continue and take her in any way they wanted. He would make her his just for the night. It had become a need, Shun and him wandered around the country testing and trying the women that crossed their path. Their willingness varied from one to the other, but in the end they made sure that their names were linked to memories of pleasure. Fuu was just another.

Fuu felt hands wander up both of her thighs simultaneously, Katashi pulled himself closer by putting an arm under her lower back, lifting her slightly, the other pressed itself undauntedly on her slit. Two long fingers rubbed her slowly while his thumb pressed against her love bud. Unfortunately for Fuu, there was no more doubt as to where this was going. Still, she couldn't breathe out any opposition what so ever, because her body was paralysed by the situation. Shun bent his head and placed a lick along the length of her neck, paused then kissed. He attacked her breast with rough hands, pinching and pulling on her tender nipples until grunts of pain were heard from her.

Katashi wanted a taste of her too; after all he'd spotted her first. He would get the first turn he thought smiling to himself. He kissed the top of her mound so gently he could actually have been mistaken for her lover, then he travelled up, enjoying the fresh sweet sent of her skin. The way she moved under (or on top, depending on the eyes you decide to look through) them was exquisite.

By now Fuu had both of their mouths on her neck, one sucking lightly with moving lips, the other kissed her neck hard, Katashi decided to go for a bite. He felt her take in a quick breath, and he could feel her getting wet by the instant. Pleased with the effects he had, he took her chin in his hand, pinching her ever so lightly.

Katashi engaged in a passionate kiss and consumed any protest that could have escaped from her lips. Katashi was getting his way with her mouth as his tongue lashed at hers and explored the edge of her sharp teeth. She continued not to react which made him fume again. Fuu gasped when he bit her lower lip. She hated herself for starting to lose control, how could her body decide to stop fighting and plunge into this weird paralysis. An involuntary moan escaped from her lips as she felt a long slender finger dip easily inside of her. Another sound came from her and ran off in the air when it moved inside of her.

Fuu barely noticed (but she did) the hard form of the blond behind her, brushing against her bound hands. Shun had finished marking her neck with vicious red marks. He felt pleased when at moments she yelped in pain under his teeth. "Let me turn her over Katashi" he said interrupting the other's kiss with the girl. Katashi groaned as he left her lips and pulled away his hand. He turned Fuu over like a puppet so that she was leaning face first on Shun unable to hold herself up.

"This is not going to be fun, who would want to fuck a stiff body," Shun said after staring at the passive girl for a few moments.

"Hahaha I think we might have to shake her up a bit" Katashi laughed, he grabbed her hips violently as he leaned in and whispered sensually into her ear "Wake up Fuu".

"Yeah come on," Shun nearly shouted as he pulled her head up, digging his fingers into her hair. Fuu winced from the burning feeling in her scalp, but her eyes opened when he twisted her neck brutally up. His hazel eyes looked at hers with such anticipation as he finally got to taste her lips. Her jaw clenched when he took her head between his hands, but with his lips on hers he squeezed her mouth apart, acting on the behalf of his own greed.

The boys were getting quite exited at this point; poor Fuu could only stare as Shun untied his pants before her frightened eyes. Gripping even harder the roots of her hair, he forced her head down onto his half-grown member, forcing her lips to part. Fuu felt him take most of the space in her mouth, but he still pushed her further down. Shun exhaled as he tried to find more warmth from her. Fuu moaned strongly in protest, not knowing that the vibrations she made, only made it more pleasurable for her retainer.

Katashi dug his nails into her flesh and kissed the back of her neck, working his way over to her shoulder, where he bit down. He pushed his finger in again, but this time he urged a second finger in her by force and under vigorous protest. It was too much for the small girl to take without pain. But Fuu got distressingly hot, she noticed his breath on her shoulder more and more because it brushed against moist skin, with all the efforts her body was put through she'd started to sweat.

Meanwhile Shun induced friction using her hair to push her head up then down up then down again. As he grew he filled her mouth, and throat, making her breathing laborious, her body heated and burned as if fire was coursing through her veins. Literally… it wasn't the fire of some devoted passion. They picked up a violent pace that made tears run down her pale face along with drops of sweat. She swam in the darkness of a flooded vision. After what felt like an eternity for Fuu, Shun spoke "Oh man I'm going to explode, those lips are some terrible things, seriously be quick", he pulled her off him. He didn't want to release himself before it was his turn with her. Oh but Katashi had no intension to go slow, they turned her over once again. Shun firmly her shoulders; he would enjoy the show as he cooled down just a bit.

Katashi stared eagerly at her flushed face, he was hard just from looking at her. He pushed her legs apart holding them tightly. Fuu could only stare in horror, as she realised she was going to be raped, something snapped in her brain. "No no no no NO!" she cried and thrashed around with as much strength as she could master. She felt powerless as she looked straight through his eyes begging for him to stop. How would she live past this, she couldn't picture herself as a victim, it just wasn't her. For the man in front of her she was truly beautiful with fear in her eyes. "Hahaha you can feel it coming hey Fuu, and it is". He shivered slightly as he positioned himself so close to her he could feel the warmth of her thighs along his sides.

Was it finished? She didn't want to think any more, her body was sore from the fighting and worn out by their tormenting. She shut her lids as tight as she could, pushing the tears over to the corners of her eyes, forcing her mind to wander over to other thoughts. Thoughts of a bright sun and of sunflower fields gleaming in the light and swaying in the salty wind. She could almost feel small drops of seawater that would have been carried by the wind. But they became larger and larger,it confused her but something warm spread across her stomach. She opened her eyes only to see red.

The blue eyes of her aggressor fixed some far away space, as his head slid off to the side, dropping unceremoniously to the floor. Revealing a sword leaning her way with a panting Muugen on the other end. Blood kept poring onto her as Shun's shaking behind her made her shake as well. "I… I… you've just got the guy who wanted her, he did … pl- please", he stuttered as Jin came over placing the end of his blade on the miserable man's chest with controlled calmness. "No. You don't get to get away. Not from this one." Jin stated simply as he pressed his sword further in.

Fuu curled into a small ball between the two blood drooling bodies. Naked, covered in blood, relieved and in shock. There is only so much a person can take in a day. She started drifting away from exhaustion, but she still felt one of her companions cut her restraints off. And she recognized the soft fabric of Jin's kimono as he pulled her bruised body cautiously into his arms and covered her with her former pink clothing. Fuu grabbed weakly onto her rescuer, and for once he let her do so and held her close to him. Lifting her shivering body up from the floor, not caring about his stained clothes. Jin stared at his everyday rival for a long time before heading out, why did they let go of her and how could they ever do that now. Only when it concerned Fuu could they understand themselves perfectly. Fuu's heavy eyes closed one final time as Muugen's cursing faded in the background of her consciousness. She was finally safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

So … that was the second chapter, I'm not quite sure what I think about it; it did stay stuck in my head all night when I posted it. I'm surprised it actually came out of me. Anyways I thought why not write an alternative chapter 2. Something that feels better and with a bit more plot… And here it is!

Chapter 2

Katashi pressed his lips against hers, holding her face delicately. And started brushing her lips lightly at first, licking her bottom lip and nibbling on it, he was pleased thinking she'd stopped resisting him. In fact she had almost forgotten the lips sucking more heavily on her neck. Damn they are good at this, she thought annoyed, and for her defence, under the influence of alcohol. Fuu braced herself, she simply had to make them believe that she was going to go with it, so she opened her mouth inviting him in unwillingly. But there was no way she'd let them get what they wanted, she had to think of a way out and fast.

She would let them get confortable at first, and then she'd strike them hard. It was her only strategy, it had to work… "Why was she always alone when these things happened to her?" she remarked.

Shun's grip loosened, his hands wanted to roam elsewhere, they travelled over her shoulders and down her thin arms and then rested on her waist tenderly. His hair caressed her skin making her shudder. Katashi removed his lips, smiling at her "So lovely, you're finally getting the spirit". She gave him an angel-like smile. The man in front of her bent forward locking their mouths together again, that's when Fuu bit down painfully on his tongue; that, on the other hand, was far from angelical. He pushed himself away frantically, blood starting to rush from his mouth and down his chin. At the same moment she elbowed as hard as she could the inattentive form behind her. She scrambled to her feet, adrenaline racing in her blood, rushing towards the nearest opening, was it door or window it didn't matter.

What she wasn't expecting to happen so soon, was to see the floor flying towards her face and to feel a hand wrap around her ankle in an achingly tight manner that probably cut the blood flow in her foot. How could they have recovered so quickly? Once she hit he floor, Fuu was nearly immediately pulled backwards. Her hands searched madly in front of her for something to grab on. Unsuccessfully. She could feel the blood collecting on top of her eyebrow, pouring from her wounded, bruised and bleeding, forehead. The somber man stared icily at her giving her death glare as he gripped her hair with a hand and her wrists with the other. "I'm not done yet, you little rat," he snarled hauling her up before giving her a bloody kiss; Katashi shoved her violently against the wooden floor bruising her body. It knocked the air out of her lungs; she felt like crying out in pain but only managed to gargle in alarm as her mouth filled itself with blood. And Fuu's distressed wrestling was uncoordinated, hitting wind for the most part, tiring her with each passing minute.

Now she was truly scared, the worst thing was that Fuu felt absolutely helpless for the first time in her life, realising she was no match for them even when she fought with all of her strength. Her best strike only managed to get her out of their fearsome claws for a second, had she learned nothing from the past months? Tears made their way down her cheeks, it sickened her, why was she so pathetic? Fuu felt horrible about herself, alone she was just so useless. Even though it wasn't entirely true for Shun had curled into a tight ball after receiving her elbow in his ribs, but she couldn't see that.

Meanwhile it had also been a few hours before Muugen and Jin arrived in the same village. They'd barely realized it being so caught up in an argument about the best way to get rid of the bandits of that same morning. Well at least Muugen was caught in it, Jin he was just as distant as always. The path they took went over the cliffs, whereas Fuu's followed along them from below. Both going in the same direction, they could only lead to the same village eventually. Jin had kept a discreet eye on the small girl until her path strayed further away from theirs, and out of his sight.

It was already late when they got close to civilisation. And what they found there was strange, very strange; most of the men of town seemed to be sitting in the streets with their own bottles of sake. To waste their night in the streets, there were only two explanations to that: the first one would be that this village had a big proportion of homeless alcoholics, or the second possibility would be that there was no other place to go to for these men to drink and meet up.

Naturally Muugen questioned them, "Why isn't there a single place open in this cursed hole?" They all told them that the only inn around was closed for tonight, but none of them could tell them why. Jin and Muugen later passed in front of it, and it looked all but closed. The lights were still on, and a thin trail of smoke drifted from the rooftop. As they came closer to inspect the building, they heard the cries of a woman. Which they knew could only belong to Fuu, they'd heard it so many times before. The door was locked until they literally burst it into pieces, with splinters still flying in the air they glared bitterly at the scene that was taking place.

Some guys were holding Fuu facedown on the floor; one had both of her arms spread out while the other straddled her legs trying to push her skirt up her scratched legs. But he was having a bad time with all of her struggles. The one holding her arms turned around "What the hell are you doi-ummf" Muugen grabbed him by the neck and jerked him up with such force that he easily let go of Fuu. "You weak bastards, two men struggling to hold a girl down" Muugen spat in disgust and rage as he strangled him.

Fuu looked up with puffy eyes to see her friends, better late than never she guessed relieved. Katashi was still on her, and he caressed her leg before standing up, not ever leaving Jin's eyes. He had guts, the samurai could tell, and Jin couldn't help but feel proud of the dried blood on this man's chin, proof that Fuu was a fighter. Jin sprinted towards his newest opponent his blade high above his head, he struck. But everything froze, Katashi had Jin's weapon blocked between both of his hands, "Now, now, it's not a fair fight". Jin narrowed his eyes " The fight wasn't fair to begin with". Jin pressed forward but the other resisted. "I'm guessing you are her bodyguards, I don't know if I would have hired you I were her" Katashi teased raising and eyebrow, "But I do suppose a pretty thing like her attracts quite a few degenerates along th-"

A loud thud resonated in the room; Shun had been launched through the air, and hit the wall hard enough to faint. He slipped down to the ground with his head bowed. Katashi just stared as Muugen walked slowly over to his unconscious friend unsheathing his sword, hair and shadows were covering his face. Without any hesitation he slit his throat with no mercy at all, the man didn't even twitch as blood poured down his body.

Fuu's other aggressor watched with wild eyes, he could feel his hands start to shake out of his control and the blade cutting it's way in between them, making the blood trickle down his forearms. But any pain was put aside for his best friend was just dying there, for this one girl, and his mind just didn't seem to want to comprehend what was really going on. Finally the sword went through, and plunged itself deep into his chest. Katashi gasped and coughed out more blood from his mouth. How could this be happening? He smiled to himself, such a miserable end. His eyes pierced through Fuu's as he blew a kiss over to her with a crimson hand and blood-soaked lips, one last kiss. She was frozen on the floor, staring back at him. Even if he was dying before her eyes she was still petrified, and fighting a battle with her fear.

Jin slid him off his sword, and wiped it clean on the kneeling man's dishevelled clothes. "Are you done yet? I don't want to linger around worthless corpses" Muugen's words stung Katashi. They were the last ones he would hear. As darkness clouded his vision, he saw the girl being pulled up by the two men and walk away.


End file.
